driverfandomcom-20200213-history
Vehicles in Driver: San Francisco
THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION Vehicles in Driver: San Francisco are much more realistic, and the game now features the most vehicles in the entire series. Here is a list of vehicles, displaying the model, make and year. Some may be repeated with slightly altered models, due to multiple counterparts. Arbarth (Co-Partnership with Fiat) * 1971 Abarth 695 SS * 2008 Abarth 500 312 Alfa Romeo * 1965 Alfa Romeo Giulia TZ2 * 2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione * 2010 Alfa Romeo Giulietta * 1966 Alfa Romeo Spider Duetto 1600 * 2009 Alfa Romeo 159 ti * 2009 Alfa Romeo MiTo AMC * 1980 AMC Pacer Aston Martin * 1964 Aston Martin DB5 * 2009 Aston Martin DB9 Volante * 2010 Aston Martin Rapide * 2010 Aston Martin V12 Vantage * 2011 Aston Martin Cygnet ASYM (Fictional Name) * 2008 ASYM Desanne X / T Pursuit (Police) (not in final game) * 2008 ASYM Dessane 3.0T (not dirveable in game) * 2008 ASYM Desanne 3.0T Taxi (Not in final game) Audi * 1985 Audi Sport Quattro S1 B2 85Q * 2008 Audi RS6 Avant C6 4F * 2010 Audi A4 2.0 TFSI B8 8K * 2010 Audi Q7 4.2 FSI quattro 4L * 2010 Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro 42 * 2010 Audi S5 8T * 2010 Audi TT RS 8J * 2010 Audi S5 8T * 2010 Audi TT RS 8J Bentley * 2005 Bentley Arnage * 2010 Bentley Continental Supersport Cadillac * 1959 Cadillac Eldorado * 2006 Cadillac DTS * 2007 Cadillac Escalade GMT900 * 2010 Cadillac CTS-V * 2010 Cadillac XLR Chevrolet * 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air * 1960 Chevrolet Corvette C1 * 1966 Chevrolet C-10 Tow-Truck * 1966 Chevrolet C-10 * 1968 Chevrolet Camaro SS Mk.I * 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 * 1973 Chevrolet El Camino SS * 1986 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 Mk.III * 2001 Chevrolet Blazer * 2005 Chevrolet Corvette C6 * 2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 C6 * 2009 Chevrolet Impala * 2009 Chevrolet Impala Taxi * 2009 Chevrolet Impala SFPD * 2010 Chevrolet Camaro Mk.V * 2006 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 C6 * 2011 Chevrolet Volt Camian (Fictional Name) * 1972 Ford C-Series 'Camion Hydramax 505' * 1994 E-One Titan Force 'Camion Hydramax' Cassion * 2009 Orion VII NG 'Caisson Fairview' Carson (Fictional Name) * 2007 International 4000-Series 'Carson Vandoorne 3.8' * Grumman-Olson P-800 'Carson Vandoora' Dykemann (Fictional Name) * 2006 Mack MR 'Dykemann Bison 453' Dodge * 1969 Dodge Charger R/T * 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T * 1974 Dodge Monaco * 1974 Dodge Monaco Police * 2002 Dodge Neon Series II * 2006 Dodge Ram SRT-10 * 2009 Dodge Challenger SRT-8 * 2009 Dodge Charger SRT-8 * 2009 Dodge Grand Caravan * 2009 Dodge Viper ACR * 2010 Dodge Ram 3500 De Lorean * 1981 De Lorean DMC-12 Ford * 1966 Shelby Cobra 427 * 1967 Shelby GT500 * 1968 Ford Mustang Fastback GT 390 MkI * 1973 Ford Mustang Mach 1 MkI * 1974 Ford Gran Torino * 1999 Ford Crown Victoria * 1999 Ford Crown Victoria Taxi * 1999 Ford Crown Victoria (SFPD) * 2005 Ford Mustang MkV * 1985 Ford RS200 * 2006 Ford GT * 2009 Ford F-150 * 2010 Ford Taurus SHO * 2008 Ford F-250 GMC * 1983 GMC Vandura * 1998 GMC Sierra * 2005 GMC Savanna * 2005 GMC Topkick * 2008 GMC Topkick C5500 Hummer * 2007 Hummer H3 Jeep (Manufacturer) * 1988 Jeep Wrangler Jaguar * 2009 Jaguar XFR X250 * 2009 Jaguar XKR Mk.II X150 Lamborghini * 1972 Lamborghini Miura * 1978 Lamborghini Countach LP400S * 1986 Lamborghini Jalpa * 1994 Lamborghini Diablo * 2006 Lamborghini Murciélago LP640' * 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Land Rover/Range Rover * 2010 Land-Rover Range Rover Sport HSE L320 Lancia * 1974 Lancia Stratos HF Group 4 Lincoln * 2010 Lincoln Town Car Mercedes-Benz * 2008 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren C199 Maserati * 2010 Maserati GranTurismo * 2009 Maserati GranTurismo MC Sport Line McLaren * 1997 McLaren F1 * 2010 McLaren MP4-12C Nissan * 1996 Nissan Skyline GT-R MkIX R33 * 2010 Nissan 370Z Z34 * 2010 Nissan 370Z Drift * 2010 Nissan GT-R R35 Oldsmobile * 1970 Oldsmobile 442 * 1972 Oldsmobile Vista Cruiser Pontiac * 1970 Pontiac GTO The Judge * 1971 Pontiac LeMans * 1976 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am * 1977 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 'Special Edition' * 2008 Pontiac Solstice Pagani * 2009 Pagani Zonda Cinque RUF (Co-Partnership with Porsche) * 1987 RUF CTR * 2009 RUF RK Spyder * 2010 RUF CTR3 * 2010 RUF RT 12 Volkswagen * 1963 Volkswagen Beetle Baja Bug 1 * 1963 Volkswagen Sedan 1 * 1965 Volkswagen Bus 2 / T1 * 2009 Volkswagen Scirocco R III 13 * 2011 Volkswagen New Beetle 9C Other * 2008 MCI J 4500 (In-Game Coach) * 1951 Hudson Hornet (In-Game Classic Car) *1980 Kenworth K-100 (In-Game Truck) *1992 Peterbilt 357 (In-Game Truck) *1997 Peterbilt 320 (In-Game Truck) *2005 International 3800 (In-Game Truck) *2007 Kenworth T-600 'Titan El Dorado' (In-Game Truck) *Dune Buggy (In-Game Off-Road Buggy) Category:Vehicles in Driver: San Francisco